


Costume Party

by rainsoakedshoes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pack Bonding, Puppy Piles, its all cute and and the pack being together and no one dying and idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am not wearing this to the party!” Derek yelled from the bathroom for the fifth time since Stiles had talked him into putting the costume on.<br/>--<br/>Derek agrees to have a party at the newly renovated Hale House, the pack appreciate having a night to relax, have fun and hangout without worrying about being attacked by supernatural beings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an idea about Stiles and Derek in costumes that came about when I was watching The Rocky Horror Picture show and brainstormed the idea with Rennie, and turned into a cute and fluffy pack bonding fic
> 
> Basically all credit for the good parts go to Rennie and I'm to blame for all the bad stuff
> 
> also this hasn't been proof read by anyone else yet and I'm uploading this at 5am so spelling/grammar mistakes are possible (more than likely)

“I am not wearing this to the party!” Derek yelled from the bathroom for the fifth time since Stiles had talked him into putting the costume on.  


They’re getting ready for the costume party at Stiles house because Lydia had completely taken over the newly renovated Hale House, decorating and preparing for the party. Surprisingly Derek had agreed to have the party at the house, even allowing Lydia to invite others from the high school.  


“It’s going to be the party of the year!” Lydia had claimed when she’d broached the subject a few weeks earlier at a pack meeting. “Well other than my birthday of course.”  
Even more surprisingly Derek had been willing to wear a costume, up until this point anyway.  


“Come out and show me what it looks like!” Stiles called back.  


Slowly the bathroom door opened and Derek stepped out, he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at Stiles.  


“I am not wearing this,” He repeated.  


Stiles bit the inside of his cheek, it took all the self control he had not to double over laughing at Derek. The Alpha was dressed as Rocky from The Rocky Horror Picture Show, so his ‘costume’ consisted of a pair of incredibly short, tight, gold shorts that looked more like underwear, and a pair of gold shoes.  


“You lost the bet so these are our costumes,” Stiles replied when he’d managed to compose himself enough so he didn’t begin to laugh when he opened his mouth.  


“Couldn’t you have chosen costumes with some more material though?”  


“I don’t know, I could get used to this look,” Stiles told him, raising his eyebrows and looking Derek up and down.  


Derek returns the look and fully takes in what Stiles costume is, he doesn’t really understand how Stiles can be so confident in his own costume. Stiles is dressed as Dr. Frank N. Furter, wearing a black corset, thigh high stockings held up by a garter belt, he even had black high heels on and had his makeup done. Derek’s mind wandered to how hot Stiles actually looks wearing an outfit like that.  


With that thought the Alpha blushes and drops his gaze to the floor again. Unfortunately his costume does nothing to hide the growing problem he has going on and he knows Stiles has noticed when he hears a bark of laughter from Stiles. Derek scowls at Stiles again but his cheeks are still pink.  


“Well we could always skip the party and have a nice night in,” Stiles offers with a wink and a not so subtle glance at Derek’s crotch.  


“And deprive everyone of seeing you in those sexy thigh highs? I think not,” Derek counters with a smirk of his own.  


Stiles had been teasing Derek all day, plus he was making him wear this ridiculous costume, so depriving Stiles of sex was the best punishment he could think of, even if it was only for a few hours.  


Stiles sighs but decides not to argue with the Alpha.  


“Come on my Creature of the Night, Lydia will kill us if we’re late.”  
\-----  


“You guys look great!” Lydia exclaimed as they walked through the open door. She was standing by the door greeting guests dressed as a nurse.  


As they walked further into the house they were greeted by more members of the pack, it looked like they were the last ones to arrive thanks to Derek’s stalling.  


Jackson is dressed as a fireman and laughs when he sees Derek and Stiles, he valiantly tries to act as if he isn’t checking Derek out but doesn’t fool anyone.  


Scott almost drops his drink and can’t make eye contact with Stiles when he sees his best friend in a corset and thigh high stockings, as if his tight spandex Spiderman costume doesn’t show just as much off.  


Lydia had followed them into the house and pressed a drink into Derek’s hand.  


“I talked to Dr. Deaton and he gave me something that might help loosen the werewolves up tonight,” She told Stiles. “And I promise I didn’t spike it with wolfsbane this time.”  


Derek didn’t say anything but drank what Lydia had given him, by this point he trusted her as much as anyone else in the pack not to poison him, and getting drunk might be the best way to get through the night if he had to wear gold underwear in front of a bunch of strangers.  


Isaac and Allison were the next members of the pack to find them, Isaac was dressed up as a lion, with whiskers drawn on his face and everything, Allison was dressed as Robin Hood, complete with a bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows on her back.  


“Allison please tell me those aren’t real arrows?” Derek asked, he didn’t sound mad, he actually sounded amused.  


“Of course they’re not!” Allison exclaimed pulling one from the quiver. “They’re rubber!”  


She proved this point by jabbing Isaac in the arm with it and watching it bend.  


“Good, and all the real arrows, and the rest of the weapons, better be locked away somewhere where Lydia’s...guests...can’t get to them.”  


“Don’t worry Derek, we made sure anything incriminating was locked away out of sight, just calm down and enjoy the party,” Lydia reassured him.  


Stiles had been suspiciously quiet and when Derek looked over too him he saw the teenager finishing off a bottle of beer, an already empty glass in his other hand. Stiles froze like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar when he noticed Derek staring at him.  


“Hey don’t look at me like that Sourwolf,” Stiles grinned, bending down to put the empty bottle and glass on the floor, he was already unsteady in his heels. “Look here comes Erica and Boyd!”  


Boyd was dressed as a police officer with a massive grin on his face as he saw Stiles and Derek for the first time, Erica on the other hand was in hysterical laughter over their costumes.  


“God Stiles you look better in lingerie than some girls I know,” She managed to get out between laughs. “And Derek that really leaves nothing to the imagination, but it’s obvious why Stiles claims you’re so good in the bedroom.”  


Erica stared at Derek’s crotch and didn’t even try to hide it.  


“Are you dressed as Little Red Riding Hood?!” Stiles demanded, completely ignoring what Erica had said out his and Derek’s costumes.  


“Yep,” Erica confirmed doing a little twirl for them.  


“That is so messed up,” Derek said, shaking his head.  


Then, suddenly, Derek burst into laughter, not a small chuckle like they were used to hearing, but full blown laughter. The closest thing the pack had heard to this kind of laughter coming from Derek was when, during a pack training session, Allison had managed to shoot Jackson in the ass with an arrow when the young beta hadn’t stopped trying to show off.  


Derek’s laughter caught the attention of the last of the pack members who came to investigate what in the world was happening to their Alpha.  


“Derek what are you wearing?!” Was Cora’s indignant cry when she came around the corner and caught sight of her brother.  


“I could ask you the same thing,” Derek replied, finally managing to get his laughter under control. Apparently the sight of his little sister in a skin tight cat suit was a sobering one.  


“I’m dressed as the Black Widow,” Cora told him, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “And at least I’m wearing more than gold underwear.”  


Watching the younger Hale sibling Stiles decided that she had been spending too much time with Lydia, they were becoming a lot alike, which was a terrifying thought, they were both forces of nature on their own, but if they ever decided to team up the rest of the pack would be screwed.  


The twins and Danny had followed just behind Cora, Ethan was dressed as Batman while Aiden was the Joker, and Danny was Robin.  


“These are the costumes you decided on Stiles?” Danny asked with a grin.  


“Hey you’ve never minded looking at Miguel without a shirt on before,” Stiles shot back. “And I know I look fucking hot.”  


Danny avoided Ethan’s questioning look and quickly struck up a conversation with Jackson about the next lacrosse training session to change the subject.  


Meanwhile in the kitchen Allison and Isaac were bugging Scott to come dance with them and lightly teasing him about how much he blushed when he’d seen Stiles and Derek.  


“Fine if you’re going to be stubborn we’re going to have fun by ourselves,” Allison said taking Isaac by the hand and pulling him back out to where everyone was dancing.  


Isaac looked back at Scott and just shrugged, Scott needed to loosen up and have a good time, even Derek was having fun, Scott needed to relax.  


“Hey Scotty what are you doin’ all by yourself?” Erica asked sitting down in the chair next to him.  


“Nothing, Allison and Isaac just went to dance,” Scott answered.  


“Aww, well maybe while they’re gone we could have some fun,” Erica said running her nails up the inside of Scott’s thigh and flashing that wicked grin of hers.  


“I, uh, I think I’m just going to go j-join Isaac and Allison,” Scott stammered jumping up from his seat, leaving Erica cackling behind him.  


Back out in the large living area that Lydia had converted into a dance floor, Stiles was beginning to get frustrated, Derek wouldn’t stop moving away from him and teasing him with barely there touches. Stiles was drunk and God damn it he just wanted his boyfriend to be close to him.  


Stiles tried to go in for a kiss but Derek jumped back and manages to land on Jackson’s foot, Jackson snarled in reaction to the unexpected pain, but quickly dropped his head and took a step back when Derek bristled and snarled in reply. Stiles used the opportunity to his advantage and while Derek was temporarily distracted Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and buried his head into Derek’s neck. Stiles actions managed to calm the Alpha down and avoid a scene, not that any of the non-pack party guests had even noticed what was going on.  


Someone who had noticed the incident was Lydia, who was keeping an eye on everything and making sure nothing went wrong to ruin her party.  


“I know you’re a control freak and all but you’ve got to relax and have some fun, you don’t have to watch them every second you know,” Cora said, appearing silently like the wolves had a habit of doing, and nudging Lydia with her elbow.  


“I am having fun,” Lydia replied. “I like making sure everyone’s having a good time and that everything is going well.”  


Before Cora could say anything else Lydia grabbed Erica’s attention and motioned for her to come over.  


“Boyd is sitting on the couch on the other side of the lounge room and most of the bedrooms on the ground floor are empty,” Lydia told Erica before waving her off again.  


“How do you do that?” Cora questioned, as they watched Erica drag Boyd off of the couch and down the hall to the bedrooms.  


“Do what?” Lydia asked, a smile playing on her lips.  


“Know what everyone is thinking and what they’re going to do next,” Cora expanded.  


“The pack is pretty predictable most of the time, it’s not really that hard,” Lydia answered. “Plus Danny and Ethan already disappeared into one of the bedrooms like 20 minutes ago, no one in this pack can seem to keep it in their pants.”  


“Okay so who’s going to do what next?”  


“Allison, Isaac and Scott are about to have a threesome in front of everyone on that couch if I don’t put a stop to it, so excuse me for a sec,” Lydia told her before hurrying across the room.  


She had to drag Isaac almost completely off the couch to get their attention, but managed to send them on their way to another room. Lydia thanked God and the renovators that Derek had hired that they’d been able to fix up all of the bedrooms.  


“I think you’re going to have to send my brother and Stiles to their room as well unless you want to see them fuck each other on the lounge room rug,” Cora spoke, appearing next to Lydia suddenly again.  


Lydia jumped and turned to face Cora who was grinning.  


“I’m going to make you all start wearing bells if you don’t stop sneaking up on me,” Lydia threatened.  


But Cora was right, Derek and Stiles were making out and the Alpha had managed to get his hands inside of Stiles underwear and was cupping his ass.  


“Derek!” Lydia called out, marching up to him and Stiles.  


“Lydia is this really important?” Derek asked when he’d managed to push Stiles’ face away from his long enough to answer.  


“Yes,” Lydia said simply.  


“What is it then?”  


Derek tried to give her his best “scary Alpha face” as though he didn’t have a desperate Stiles still attached to his neck. He should really know by now that his scary face doesn’t scare Lydia.  


“You and Stiles are going to take this upstairs before I dump a bucket of cold water over the two of you, the public making out and groping is bad enough, we don’t need a full on live sex show,” Lydia ordered, crossing her arms and pursing her lips.  


Derek opened his mouth to retaliate but realised he couldn’t really argue with her, so he pushed Stiles away from him, before putting his arm around his boyfriends’ shoulders and leading the younger man up the stairs.  


“Hey Lydia I’ve been looking for you,” a voice says from behind her then Jacksons arms are around her waist.  


“No Jackson,” Lydia told him firmly before pushing him away.  


“But Lyd-”  


“I said no Jackson,” Lydia repeated.  


“Okay,” Jackson conceded, it had taken months after he’d come back from London for Lydia to even talk to him again, he didn’t really want to mess it up again, he was a jerk but Lydia was pack and they needed to be okay. “Where is everyone anyway?”  


The house was still packed full of people so Lydia knew what he was really asking was: “Where’s the rest of the pack?”  


“Most of them are having sex,” She answered. “But I think Aiden is playing some kind of drinking game out on the porch with some people from school.”  


“I might go check it out then,” Jackson grinned. “I hope it’s beer pong, there’s no way the humans can beat us at that.”  


Lydia laughed, she just prayed that Jackson and Aiden didn’t get too competitive and end up wolfing out in front of a bunch of innocent high schoolers.  


“Lydia I have a great idea!” Cora yelled from across the room. “Quick, meet me in the kitchen!”  


At least she didn’t sneak up on me that time Lydia thought as she made her way to the kitchen.  


“What’s your idea Cora?” Lydia enquired, sitting on one of the stools at the kitchen table, Cora was sitting on the edge of the bench with something in her hands.  


“You know how Stiles joked about starting a pack scrapbook?” Cora started. “Well I thought we could start tonight, and if we don’t make a scrapbook we’ll end up with some pretty embarrassing photos at least.”  


Cora finished off her idea by holding up her camera and waving it in front of Lydia’s face.  


“Cora, are you serious?”  


“Deadly.”  


“But how do we get into any of the rooms, they’ll probably be locked,” Lydia wasn’t against the idea of getting some embarrassing photos of the pack, but she wasn’t sure it was going to work.  


“When Derek rebuilt the house he made a lot of changes and additions, one of those was that all the doors with locks could be opened from the outside as well, you know, just in case,” Cora trailed off.  


Lydia nodded, Derek’s paranoid side had come out when rebuilding, the whole rebuild had revolved around the fact that the packs safety was the most important thing in the world.  


“And I guess you have the master key?”  


“Of course I do,” Cora smiled holding up the key.  


“Well then what are we waiting for?”  


“Let’s go!” Cora exclaimed.  


Lydia took off her shoes so she could move faster and quieter, and followed Cora. The two girls made their way through the house, Cora took control of the camera since her reflexes were so much quicker and could be in and out before anyone noticed.  


If Danny and Ethan noticed the intrusion and photograph being taken they didn’t react or say anything. They got into Allison, Scott and Isaacs room with just as little trouble. When they got a photo inside of Erica and Boyd’s room Lydia thought they’d gotten away with it, but then they heard Erica scream.  


“What the fuck was that?!”  


Thankfully though Erica either decided it wasn’t worth it, or Boyd held her back, and the two girls managed to avoid being eviscerated by a very angry blonde werewolf.  


Cora and Lydia were more careful approaching Derek’s room, they knew the Alpha was more likely to notice someone trying to make a sneak attack, they were just hoping Stiles had him distracted enough. Cora was proud that she managed not to throw up or scream when she entered the room, she snapped a quick photo and was out of there before her brother or Stiles had even noticed that someone was in the room.  


Back down to the safety of the lounge room Lydia noticed that the party seemed to be winding down, the music had been turned down, a number of people had left, and most of those who remained were sitting in small groups talking.  


When a guy Lydia recognised from her Chemistry class threw up in one of the pot plants by the door she decided it was time to call it a night.  
“Okay everyone, party’s over, time to leave!”  


She and Cora stood on the front porch making sure everyone had a safe way home and calling taxis for those who were drunk and didn’t have a designated driver. The last thing Lydia wanted was for someone to die because of drunk driving on the way home from one of her parties.  


After the last person had finally left and Lydia had made sure no one had passed out in an empty room, she and Cora started to pull out all the spare blankets and pillows and piled them up in the middle of the lounge room.  


The two of them dropped down onto the large pile when they were finished and Cora started taking photos of them. Cora wrapped her arm around Lydia then started playing with her hair, Lydia had gotten used to how touchy feely the pack was, and looked forward to the hugs and puppy piles, although Derek still demanded that they stop calling it that.  


She knew all about the scent marking and how the wolves used it to feel closer, and she knew how important it was that she Danny and Stiles always smelt like the wolves in case another pack, or some other supernatural creature, came to town so they’d know the humans belonged to a pack and were off limits.  


Jackson and Aiden soon joined them on the pile of blankets, Cora was thrilled and immediately started taking selfies with them as well. It had taken a while for Jackson to be okay with the hugs and touches from the pack and the first time they’d all had a puppy pile he’d vehemently refused to participate. But after they’d all managed to convince him he was pack and they wanted him there he’d warmed up to the idea rather quickly.  


It didn’t take much longer for the others to start emerging from their rooms and joining them in the lounge room. Danny and Ethan were first, Ethan nudged his brother with his foot so in response Aiden tossed a pillow at him, Ethan caught the pillow and flopped down by Lydia’s feet, then pulled Danny down to him.  


The threesome were the next to show their faces, Isaac grinned when he saw them all lying together, they all loved group bonding but they knew the hugs meant something even more to Isaac, the pack being whole was the first time since his mother’s death that he’d had a really family and people who showed him unconditional love.  


Cora help out a hand to Isaac and he took it, he lay down next to her and Cora shifted so she was lying on her side and got Isaac to move as well so he was spooning her. Allison and Scott lay down next to Aiden, Scott was on his back and Allison was using his stomach as a pillow while he ran his fingers through her hair.  


Boyd and Erica walked into the lounge room holding hands, Erica shot a look at Cora and Lydia but both of them pretended not to notice. Boyd guided Erica to the pile of blankets, Erica curled herself up and Boyd wrapped himself around her. The rest of the pack thought they were adorable, Boyd was always there to look over and protect her, not implying that Erica couldn’t take care of herself in most situations, but they were barely out of each other’s sight.  


Derek and Stiles were the last ones to come out of their rooms, which wasn’t a surprise to anyone. They had also changed into clean clothes that covered more skin than their costumes had been, which everyone appreciated.  


“All right, a puppy pile!” Stiles exclaimed before running and practically diving into the pile landing between Cora and Lydia.  


“Stiles will you please stop calling it that,” Derek asked sounding exasperated  


“Do you have a better name for it?” Stiles demanded.  


“I don’t know, call it pack bonding or something,” Derek said.  


“Nope I like puppy piles better,” Stiles shook his head.  


“Stiles-”  


“Stop arguing and get down here, we all know you love it, there’s no point fighting it,” Stiles interrupted.  


Derek sighed but did what he was told, Stiles was the only one who could get away with bossing him around, well Stiles and Lydia could get away with it, but Lydia was a whole different story, she could probably tell the president what to do given the chance.  


The pack shifted around to make room for Derek, he lay down and Stiles curled into him and rested his head on Derek’s chest.  


Danny, who was on the outside of the pile, stood up and quickly flicked off the lounge room lights before rejoining the pack on the floor.  


“We should throw parties more often,” Stiles mused to the dark room.  


“If you want to throw parties you can be the one to clean up random peoples puke,” Lydia told him.  


“Okay but aside from the puke it was a pretty good party, wasn’t it?” Stiles asked.  


“Stiles?” Scott spoke up suddenly.  


“Yeah man?”  


“Shut up.”  


“I was just talking about how awesome this party was,” Stiles started.  


“Stiles!” Erica and Allison shouted at the same time.  


“We’re trying to sleep,” Isaac said softly. “We’ll talk about how awesome it was in the morning.”  


“One last thing though,” Derek said.  


“Oh so you can talk but I can’t,” Stiles muttered against Derek’s chest.  


“Cora?” Derek asked, ignoring Stiles muttering.  


“Yeah?” Cora’s voice came from the dark.  


“You’re going to delete the photos you took earlier, okay.”  


“Okay,” she answered, she wasn’t even going to bother arguing.  


“Wait, what photos?” Stiles questioned, his voice caused the rest of the pack to groan in frustration.  


“Stiles just shut up,” Derek replied, pulling Stiles closer to him and closing his eyes.  


Stiles frowned but kept his mouth shut, the quiet breathing of the pack and Derek’s steady heartbeat relaxed him and he closed his eyes. He knew he was right, the party had been awesome, but the puppy pile was his favourite part.


End file.
